


Getting FRISK-y

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Older Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Frisk manages to catch a boy's attention. They become friends and form a bond. But one night, he takes their relationship too far.





	Getting FRISK-y

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for those who are sensitive to this kind of stuff.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything that involves any sexual nature and anything like that, so go easy on me.

Frisk had never expected to catch anyone's attention, let alone a boy. She always thought that she was the quiet one with a few friends who didn't talk much. It was true, though. She hardly ever spoke, so she wouldn't even be able to talk to a boy. She wondered what he found attractive under that dark makeup and loose clothing.

It started had started last year. Sometimes, she would catch him sneaking glances at her in class. He would then turn away as quickly as possible when she saw him doing it. Frisk assumed that it was to be mean, considering that this was when people first found out about her abusive parents. So, whenever she saw him doing it, she felt a twinge of hurt at this.

Whenever they had come back to school this year, she still caught the boy taking occasional looks at her. She then thought about how no one would about the drama of her parents for a whole summer and came to a new assumption. He had a crush on her. After thinking about this, she then began to question why someone would take notice of her unless it was to take pity on her. A few times, she had to vent about it in her drawing notebook.

As time passes on, her suspicions seemed to be correct, because one day the boy actually got the nerve to speak to Frisk.

"Hey,... Frisk is it?"

She was caught by surprise at this unfamiliar voice and turned around to face the person. She stared at him for a few seconds, wondering why he'd talk to her, before answering.

"Yes, that's me, and you are...?"

"Oh", he remembered suddenly to tell her his name, "My name's Cody."

"Cody....", Frisk said silently, as if analyzing his name.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Cody", Frisk said, trying to be friendly but all the while being nervous.

"Yeah, you too", Cody said, blushing a little bit. Frisk noticed but decided not to tell him about it. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"I-I've got to get to class now. See ya around, Frisk!", Cody said and waved to her before leaving for his next class. Frisk didn't find out until she put her hand to her face that it was heated up a little bit. She was surprised and flustered, wondering why she's blushing at someone she hardly even talks to. She turned and hurried to class, trying to hide her redness.

~~~

As time passed, Frisk noticed that Cody had started to talk to her more. He was kind to her and liked to talk about what she liked. She, in turn, learned about what he liked also. They liked some of the same things, including drawing. They had even shown each other some of their drawings.

Whenever they talked about where they lived, Frisk was surprised at how understanding Cody was. He told her about some people he knew who had the same problem. Whenever Frisk told him that she lived with the skelebros, he thought that it was cool and told her about how he'd never seen a monster before.

After learning that, Frisk invited Cody over to their house that evening. Sans and Papyrus had already known about the bond that Frisk and Cody had made. While Papyrus was happy with her about it, Sans warned her to be careful about what he does and to tell him if anything's up. She agreed with both of their opinions and were glad they accepted Cody.

Cody had come over in the evening for dinner. It went well with him being introduced to the two skeletons. He thought they were really cool, much to Papyrus's pleasure. He also really liked Sans's puns, which Papyrus scoffed at. All in all, it was a pretty good visit and Frisk assured Cody that if he wanted to come over again, he could.

Frisk was happy in the bond that him and her had grown together.

~~~

One day, Cody started acting strange. When they were looking through each other's drawings, Frisk saw a peek of part of a drawing behind the other ones. It looked like a lewd drawing. She noticed that when Cody was about to hand her some of his drawings to look at, he grabbed that particular one and stuffed it into his bag. Frisk shrugged it off, knowing that she had drawn a picture like that before.

However, the strange behavior continued. Sometimes Frisk would see Cody staring at her with a lustful look in his eyes. She started to get a little creeped out and chose to stay away from him for a while. Cody was concerned at this and texted Frisk, asking her what's happening. She just told him she didn't feel well and needed to be alone.

One day, whenever Frisk did start talking to Cody again, he invited her over to his house. He told her that his parents wouldn't be home, so it would give them a night to sleepover and stay up all night. Frisk agreed to this, but in the back of her mind, this didn't seem like an idea.

That day, Frisk packed when she got home. She had told Sans and Papyrus about her concern with Cody, and they told her about what to do if things got out of hand. As usual, Sans told Frisk what would happen if he tried anything, and oh boy, it wouldn't be pretty. She assures the skeletons that she knew what to do and was let go that evening.

At Cody's house, him and Frisk mostly sat on the couch beside each other and watched movies. Most of them were comedy or action because Frisk didn't like horror movies. Cody agreed with her, even though he liked them. Eating popcorn, talking, and drawing were what made the evening worthwhile and fun.

As night fell upon them, the two stayed up for a while before getting tired around midnight. Frisk went and changed into her pajamas first and came back to sit on the couch again as Cody changed into his. Frisk was to sleep on the couch that night and Cody to sleep in his own bed. Frisk took her blanket and pillow she had brought and placed them onto the couch, her eyes felling heavy with sleepiness. She lied down onto the soft, cushiony pillow, awaiting sleep.

All of a sudden, Frisk heard the bathroom door open and Cody came out. Strangely,  he was walking toward where Frisk was lying.  She assumed it was for him to tell her good night. He came up beside her and got onto the couch at the end where her feet was. He scooted up close to her body. Frisk sat up, wondering what the hell he is doing.

Suddenly, he pounced forward, pinning Frisk's hands down to the couch. She started asking him what he was doing, but she heard him panting and making desperate whining sounds. What was up with him?  

He finally spoke, "I... I really like you."

Frisk was taken by surprise by this. This behavior was extremely unusual for Cody. He had never gotten this close to Frisk before.  She was very uneasy right now and didn't know what to do.

Cody started speaking again, "I'm addicted to you. I will only be yours. So tell me..", he leaned in closer, "Want to get a little  _intimate?"_  

"U-uh...." Frisk couldn't find the words to say. Cody was straight up asking her to do it with him.

Cody chuckled, "Well, I guess if you don't answer, I'll just have to do it myself." He leaned forward.

**Oh shit,oh shit, oh shit**

Frisk violently pushed Cody away from her and he lands on the floor.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?"

Cody doesn't say anything, he just stares at her. Taking advantage of his distraction, Frisk grabs her bag and flings the front door open, running out of it. She doesn't know how long she runs, but she eventually feels cool fluff under her feet. She made it back to Snowdin.

After a while of walking, Frisk finally makes it back to Sans and Papyrus's house. They are most likely in bed at this time, seeing that the lights are off. But, that could be wrong since Sans has started staying up later now. Frisk brings her hand to the door and knocks, not loud enough to disturb, but enough for them to hear.

Sans opens the door to see a flustered Frisk. He takes her into the house and sets her down. She starts tearing up suddenly. Sans is sure that this isn't good.

"k-kid. what happened to ya?"

Frisk looks away for a moment and mumbles something quietly.

"what did ya say?"

Frisk quicklu turns to Sans and exclaims, upsettingly, "Cody tried to rape me!"

Sans is taken aback, a look frozen on his face, while Frisk bursts into tears. Her sobbing fills the room. Sans looks ahead,  _very_ pissed off right now. Frisk looks away in guilt, preparing herself for Sans to give her a lecture on how she should have watched out for Cody. Instead of that, Sans hugs her, unexpectedly.

"i-i'm sorry that had to happen to you, kid. i don't want ya to get hurt. you know that."

Frisk nodded and pressed more into the embrace, seeking more comfort that is needed. Suddenly, she hears a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. She gets a little worried, but seeing that Sans isn't stirring, she doesn't mind.

Suddenly, the embrace she is in is enveloped with another pair of arms. Frisk looks up a little to see who it is.

It is Papyrus. Her tone must have woken him up, and he must have heard what happened to her. She notices something after a while. A drop of wetness lands on her head. After looking up again, she sees that Papyrus is crying silently.

He finally speaks, sobbing first, "I'M SORRY WE LET THIS HAPPEN. I WAS SO SCARED THAT SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAD HAPPENED TO YOU." His voice sounds like it will fail him soon if he speaks any more.

Frisk returns their caring hug.

"I'll be okay now that I know that you both are here." She then remembers her friendship with Cody being ruined. "I just hate what's gonna happen to our friendship now."

Sans then spoke with a gruff tone, "you don't deserve to be friends with a potential rapist."

Papyrus then responds, "I'M SURE THAT THERE ARE OTHER FRIENDS YOU HAVE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU, AND WILL HELP YOU THROUGH THIS."

Frisk nods, "Yeah, I do."

Sans then said, "don't worry. i'll deal with him tomorrow. i'll make sure he knows what happens when he tries to get _f_ _risky_ with the wrong person."

Papyrus cringed at this, but it made Frisk feel a little better.

She was happy to have them to look out for her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated on this so bad but what else is new


End file.
